


To The Moon And Back

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [11]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, cocollory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Coco is upset and Mallory comforts her





	To The Moon And Back

Mallory felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach as she watched from the bed, as Coco got ready for bed. She was moving slowly and her expression that was absolutely heartbreaking. It was almost as if a black rain cloud was hanging above her head.

“I’m worried about you,” Mallory said plainly. Maybe if she were honest about being concerned Coco would feel she could be honest too.

“Why?” Coco asked not looking from the drawer where she was placing her folded clothes.

“You just seem down lately.”

“I’m alright.”

Mallory sighed. “Coco I know you’re not.”

Coco finally turned to face her girlfriend. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. “No, I’m not.”

Opening her arms Mallory said, “Come here.”

So Coco crossed the room and crawled onto the bed and into Mallory’s waiting arms. Tears began to flow even more now as Mallory’s arms encircled her.

Mallory held her close and stroked her hair as they lay back on the bed cuddling. “I’ve got you.” After a moment Coco began to calm down somewhat. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Coco sat up whipping her tears away. Mallory sat up with her. “It’s just, i heard some of the other girls talking about me…” Coco sniffled and frowned sadly down at her hands. “They said I didn’t deserve to be here. That I didn’t have any real magic.”

Mallory rested a hand on Coco’s, which were in her lap. She then pressed her head to the side of Coco’s. “I’m so sorry they were so ugly. It’s not true. Regardless of what they say, I know you’re an amazing person, and you deserve to be here.”

Coco’s head turned and caused Mallory’s to pull away slightly. She stared intently as her still wearing a slight frown. “I know. It just hurts. You know?”

Nodding in agreement Mallory gave Coco a gentle kiss on her forehead. In her head, Mallory was doing her best to hold back the anger that was filling up inside her. But she knew anger is not what Coco needed right now. It was love and affection.

They didn’t talk much more about the subject that night. Mallory instead filled a bath for both of them to relax. Afterward, they slipped under the covers and turned out the light clinging to each other once more.

“I love you,” Coco whispered in the dark room.

“I love you too Coco. To the moon and back.”


End file.
